L'Enfant de Nulle-Part
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de GreenLight] Green passe son temps à l'infirmerie, on croirait presque qu'elle y habite. C'est à cause du sceau qui recouvre tout son corps dont Ezarel est chargé de le traduire au plus vite. Un jour il prononce un mot et Green a une réaction bien étrange.


_**Note**_

 _Salut les gens !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec mon second texte sur l'univers d'Eldarya qui est également publié sur le topic La Salle des Artistes (Commande de One-Shot tenu par Ayaneee)_

 _Je vous laisse avec le pitch de départ._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Pseudo:** GreenLight

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Psychologique, tragique, avec une pointe de romance.

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** Cela fait maintenant un certain temps que GreenLight est arrivée à Eel, mais elle est toujours assignée à l'infirmerie. Un jour, alors qu'Ezarel vient la voir pour vérifier le sceau magique incrusté en elle, il prononce le mot "Earwen" cela signifie "Enfant issu de la mer" en elfique , occupé dans ses pensées. Mais cela provoque un énorme choc à GreenLight, de son vrai nom Earwen. Elle revoit les horreurs de son passé, et commence à faire une crise.  
Dès ce point-là, je vous laisse libre d'inventer ce que vous voulez qu'il se produise, sachant que j'aimerai qu'on perçoive les états par lesquelles elle passe, etc...  
Et n'oubliez pas la romance, au moins en mettre un peu.

 **Personnages principaux:** GreenLight (Earwen) et Ezarel.

 **Personnages secondaires:** Comme vous voulez, peut-être Eweleïn vu qu'elle est l'infirmière du QG?

 **Point de vue désiré:** Omniscient.

 **Préscision sur Earwen :** Earwen est une hybride Atlante et Ondine. Elle a vécu chez le peuple de sa mère, elle-même Ondine. Même si son hybridation n'altère pas son physique, elle a toujours été rejetée par ses congénères. Lors d'une excursion en dehors de leur territoire, dont sa mère ne faisait pas partie, les ondines ont demandé à une puissante sorcière maniant l'art des élémentaires de la changer en glace. Ce qu'elle fit. Earwen, âgée de 20 ans, n'était plus qu'un bloc de glace renfermant son corps. Il se passe un siècle, où elle eut assez de temps pour nourrir sa colère, avant qu'elle ne soit découverte et délivrée par les gardiens d'Eel. Depuis, un sceau magique parcourt son corps pour que la glace ne la recouvre pas, mais il reste toujours des éclats à quelques endroits de son corps (ses bras, ses jambes, et son buste). Ses cheveux anciennement blonds clairs, comme les Ondines, sont devenus de fins cheveux blancs aux reflets bleus.  
Niveau caractère, elle est froide et fait moins vite confiance aux autres. Mais depuis le temps, elle a confiance en Eweleïn et Ezarel. Elle n'a plus jamais souri, en tout cas un vrai sourire ne s'est plus revu sur son visage.

* * *

 **L'Enfant de Nulle-part**

Le jour se levait sur la Cité d'Eel et les oiseaux commençaient à entonner leur chant qui ne s'éteindrait que lorsque la nuit reviendrait. Quelques gardes qui étaient aux portes du Quartier Général revenaient d'un pas lourd de fatigue après avoir été relevés par leurs collègues diurnes. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie avant de déboucher dans un couloir mais en passant, ils réveillèrent la jeune femme qui y habitait presque.

Cette dernière semblait être une statue de glace. Sa peau blanche rappelait la neige et les cristaux qui la recouvraient l'habillaient. Même sa chevelure n'était pas naturelle, blanche avec quelques rares reflets bleus. La seule chose qui détonait était le sceau noir qui recouvrait son corps. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux son regard accrocha la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir le ciel qui rougeoyait à l'arrivée du soleil. La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit avec aisance, elle n'était pas faible physiquement, pourtant le temple d'Eweleïn devenait de plus en plus souvent sa chambre.

La sang-mêlé commençait vraiment à déprimer à force de rester entre ces quatre murs. Elle enviait les oiseaux qui pouvaient voler et aller où ils voulaient, libres comme l'air. Un soupir lui échappa et la gardienne sortit de son lit pour aller se poster près de la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. Peu à peu toute la cité s'éveillait. Elle vit sortir tour à tour quelques membres des différentes gardes qu'elle connaissait de vue pour aller remplir leurs missions.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'elle en ait conscience. C'est le bruit d'un pas familier qui la tira de ses pensées, elle eût juste le réflexe de se retourner avant qu'Ezarel n'entre sans prendre soin de vérifier si elle dormait toujours.

Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire étira ses lèvres, ses oreilles remuant à peine.

– Bonjour Greeny.

C'était un surnom que le chef de garde lui avait donné peu après son arrivée dans la Garde d'Eel, au début pour l'embêter, puis c'était resté.

– Tu aurais pu faire attention. Et si j'étais en train de dormir ?

L'Elfe sourit plus largement, devenant canaille.

– Tu ne dormais pas. Tu es toujours levée quand j'arrive.

GreenLight ne répondit pas et s'approcha seulement lorsque son chef de garde se dirigea vers la table d'auscultation sur laquelle elle s'allongea un peu à contre cœur. Ezarel avait pour mission de déchiffrer le sceau gravé sur elle pour en comprendre le fonctionnement et peut-être le faire disparaître. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avançait à pas de fourmi ayant un mal fou à décrypter la langue inscrite pour la comprendre, puis la traduire avec exactitude. Il avait l'impression d'étudier la langue naine ! Et tout le monde savait que le Cirth était pratiquement impossible à comprendre pour un non-natif. Enfin tout ça pour dire que la créature aux cheveux bleus était frustrée comme jamais de ne rien comprendre à tout ce fatras incompréhensible. Il n'en avait traduit qu'un dixième pour l'amour de l'Oracle !

Il persévéra tout de même. La veille, il avait remarqué un mot qui ressemblait à quelque chose de familier, comme un prénom ou quelque chose du genre. L'Elfe avait tout de suite remarqué que ça ressortait parmi le reste des lignes. Il retrouva la partie sur laquelle il travaillait soit le centre, qui semblait être le début du sceau. Restant penché pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables il finit par dire d'une voix claire :

– _**Earwen.**_

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ce mot, le corps de GreenLight se tendit alors que son regard se fit distant. Pourtant, elle hurla si fort qu'Ezarel dû se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il eût le réflexe d'attraper deux morceaux de coton pour les boucher et Eweleïn arriva avec fracas, certainement alertée par ce cri inhumain. Le chef de garde lui tendis deux boules blanches et plaqua le corps de la gardienne sur la table lorsqu'elle trembla, si fort qu'elle aurait pu tomber. L'infirmière ne perdit pas de temps et attacha ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles pour ne pas que la blanche se blesse. Cette dernière arrêta de trembler soudainement l'air catatonique, les cristaux qui la parcouraient semblaient avoir poussés.

Ezarel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiet pour la membre de sa garde. Son acolyte détourna son attention aussi rapidement qu'elle le pût.

– Ezarel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin ?, demanda Eweleïn visiblement inquiète elle aussi.

– Je n'en sais rien. Je travaillais sur son sceau, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer un mot et lorsque je l'ai dit à voix haute elle s'est mise à hurler.

Le front de la femme eût un pli soucieux.

– Peut-être que ça a déclenché quelque chose en elle ?

L'autre elfe haussa les épaules, tout aussi désemparé que sa comparse. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans risque de blesser Greeny physiquement ou psychiquement. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'attendre qu'elle ne se réveille, posant une question dont personne n'avait la réponse : Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ?

 _« Une petite fille courait au bord d'un ruisseau, riant des éclaboussures qu'elle produisait. Sa mère lui sourit avec tendresse et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui attiraient les rayons de l'astre solaire à eux. Autour d'elles, les autres Ondines regardaient l'enfant avec une haine non dissimulée. Elle n'était pas comme elles, cette chose Atlante n'appartenait pas à leur clan._

 _L'innocente se retourna et croisa le regard de l'une des autres créatures, ce qu'elle y vit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Baissant la tête, toute envie de jouer disparue, elle s'accrocha à sa mère et y enfouit son visage poupin._

 _[...]_

 _« Earwen avait vingt ans aujourd'hui et ce serait sa première expédition avec les autres Ondines, sa mère ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, étant assignée à une autre tâche. Cette dernière lui fît bien des recommandations avant de la laisser s'éloigner après une dernière embrassade, le cœur plus léger._

 _Le voyage fût long, d'autant plus que personne ne lui parlait. L'animosité des autres Ondines n'était pas retombée avec les années, loin de là, mais sa mère avait toujours été là pour la protéger de leur courroux. La jeune fille savait qu'elle aurait dû commencer à se méfier lorsque la dite expédition ne mena pas du tout à l'endroit où elles auraient dû se rendre._ _Earwen tenta de reculer lorsque la sorcière qui avait pactisé avec les sœurs, ses sœurs lui lança un premier sortilège pour l'immobiliser._ _Elle tenta d'utiliser son cri comme une arme pour se libérer mais la vielle et horrible femme était rapide, à tel point que c'en était surréel. La sang-mêlé n'eût même pas le temps de faire vibrer sa voix qu'un sceau noir recouvrait son corps, le transformant peu à peu en glace, jusqu'à être totalement statufiée. Avant que ses yeux ne fussent recouverts, elle chercha le regard de l'une des traîtresses et y fit passer la promesse de sa vengeance, peu importait le temps qui passerait._

 _[...]_

 _Earwen ne sût exactement combien de temps dura son calvaire. Elle eût le temps de cultiver sa vengeance et de la faire mûrir jusqu'à ce qu'un fruit naisse : GreenLight. C'était le nom qu'elle s'était donnée, ayant depuis longtemps oublié le sien alors que son esprit lutait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. La glace recouvrant son corps commença à craqueler de toute part pour finir par se briser. Alors qu'elle pensait elle aussi finir en morceaux sur le sol, la sang-mêlé fût surprise de sentir son corps en entier : la sorcière avait dû mourir. Mais la vieille avait semble-t-il plus d'un tour dans son sac et avait modifié le sceau lors de la pose afin que son corps ne se change pas en glace. La jeune fille fît quelques pas pour s'approcher d'un ruisseau non loin pour découvrir à quoi elle ressemblait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas vue qu'elle en avait oublié son reflet. Avait-elle toujours eût ces cheveux blancs ? Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent lorsqu'elle vit la marque qui s'étalait sur elle._ _ **Ça**_ _ce n'était pas là avant. La créature de glace grogna et les cristaux sur ses avant-bras poussèrent, prenant l'apparence de fines lames. Sa vengeance lui revint à l'esprit et elle se mit en route._

 _[…]_

 _Le lieu qui l'avait vu grandir était à feu et à sang. La cause ? Elle même. Le Monstre qu'elle était devenue, celui que ses sœurs avaient haï et dont elles pensaient s'être débarrassé. Green ne fît aucune distinction dans sa haine vengeresse, décimant sans état d'âme les Ondines qui se défendaient tant bien que mal. Mais ces dernières n'avaient aucune chance, elle aussi manipulait l'eau et bien mieux que ces créatures de pacotille. Lorsqu'elle eût abattu la dernière de ses sœurs elle se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisée. Elle n'avait pas vue sa mère, cette dernière s'étant exilée après l'annonce de la mort de sa fille. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait peut-être pas résisté à l'envie de la tuer dans sa frénésie meurtrière. Définitivement à bout, elle se traîna vers le ruisseau où elle jouait enfant et s'y plongea pour entrer en stase le temps de reprendre des forces. L'eau autour d'elle gela, indifférente aux cadavres en charpie sur la berge. »_

Earwen se réveilla d'un coup déchirant les liens qui la retenaient avec ses lames de glace, se souvenant de tout. Aussitôt Ezarel qui l'avait veillé pendant une semaine se précipita sur elle. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, un début de barbe naissait sur ses joues habituellement imberbes et il était tout débraillé. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer.

– Grenny. Greeny ! Calme-toi, tu es à l'infirmerie.

Loin de suivre le conseil qu'il lui donnait, elle se débattit un peu plus blessant l'Elfe au passage.

– Aïe !, s'exclama-t-il en ramenant l'une de ses mains contre lui.

La jeune fille, plus si jeune, tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui et son visage afficha une tristesse sans nom lorsqu'elle vît qu'elle l'avait blessé.

– Je suis désolé Ezarel !, s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui comme par peur qu'il fuit.

Ce dernier s'approcha, maintenant sûr qu'elle était bien éveillée et en possession de ses moyens.

– Ce n'est rien, juste une éraflure, il sourit pour la rassurer.

– Fais-moi voir.

Sans attendre, elle attrapa sa main avec douceur et l'attira jusqu'à elle et l'Elfe dû s'asseoir près d'elle pour ne pas perde l'équilibre. Examinant sa main, la demie-atlante pinça ses lèvres entre elles lors qu'elle vit l'estafilade profonde dans la main de son chef de garde. Mue par un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle apposa un doigt sur une extrémité de la blessure et la parcourut. Petit à petit elle voyait la blessure se refermer sans laisser de cicatrices, Ezarel en fût coït pendant quelques secondes.

– Merci, dit il au bout d'un moment.

– Tu es tout débraillé, fît-elle remarquer non sans remarquer la légère coloration qu'avaient prises les joues de l'Elfe.

– Parce que j'ai attendu que tu te réveille.

Elle redressa brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard de la créature aux cheveux bleus.

– Vraiment ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine, un peu déboussolée.

– Evidement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça sans préavis. Cette dernière se figea un instant avant de lui rendre son éteinte.

– J'ai eu peur pour toi Grenny. Si tu savais.

– Je pense... je pense que je sais, elle murmura si bas qu'Ezarel cru avoir rêvé.

– Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Il chuchota avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

– Ça ne risque pas. Tu m'as réveillée Ezarel.

Lorsque l'Elfe regarda à nouveau la jeune femme en face de lui, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plut, je publierais toutes les commandes que j'honore ici donc n'hésitez pas à suivre mon profil._


End file.
